To Screw Canon or Not To Screw Canon?
by Ebony sword
Summary: That is the question. SI-OC. Read for more info.
1. Prologue: Summary of my Life

I **thought I send this so you get the idea who my SI OC was**.

* * *

Life. It's something both precious and fragile thing to have. We always our lives for granted, believing we can live through anything. Why do some people think that? Is it because some of us have high status? Because we always do good? Or is it because we always keep our faith in whatever we believe in? But whatever the case is, it doesn't matter now.

You only get to live once, if you lose it you'll never get get it back. But it doesn't seem to be the case for me. But let me tell you about my life before I died.

I was a doctor working in a famous hospital known to "save lives of those who have low chances of survival". I was proud working there, especially since I was a student of one of the doctors working there.

But it's not always perfect. Like many other famous places, it has secrets. Only a few trusted individuals know about it, including me. Corrupt individuals want us to work for them because of our medical expertise. Which is why we have bodyguards that act like assassins.

What you expect me to tell you the secrets? Oh no! Just because I'm telling you a summary of my old life doesn't mean that I'll tell you absolutely everything. I'm loyal to my bosses and hospital to the point I'll keep their secrets with me, even after I'm dead.

But I will admit that I was one of those people who take their own lives for granted. I just wish that I have more time with my family, friends, co-workers, even my bodyguard. To tell them how much they mean to me. But I know I won't get the chance too. I always wondered what waited for me after I died, but I can tell you it's nothing like I expected.

* * *

 **Here are the results so far for Clan Choices or no clan**

 **Clan choices:**

 **Aburame (1)**

 **Akimichi**

 **Hatake (1)**

 **Hyūga (1)**

 **Inuzuka (1)**

 **Kurama**

 **Nara**

 **Sarutobi**

 **Senju**

 **Shimura**

 **Uchiha (2)**

 **Uzumaki**

 **Yamanaka**

 **Kazekage's clan (Rasa, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's clan. Called it that since they didn't specify the name)**

 **Hōzuki**

 **Yuki**

 **Kaguya**

 **Kamizuru**

 **Chinoike**

 **Other: like Nohara, Haruno, Namikaze, orphan, or clanless**

 **I will ask what gender you want my SI OC to be.**

 **Boy**

 **Girl**

 **Transboy**

 **Transgirl**

 **Agender**

 **Genderfluid**


	2. Prologue 2: So It Begins

**I don't own Naruto. If i did it would have been realistic. I only own the 2 OCs that are in this chapter.**

* * *

'Well it appears that I am dead. Oops.' Was the only thought that crossed my mind as a regained consciousness. Where am I anyway? I looked around and find darkness. Literally! Everywhere I looked it was dark and nobody was here!

'Is this what Hell looks like! I mean it could be Limbo or Purgatory but it's Hell either way to me!' I thought panicking. I'm the type of person who likes to have fun and hates boredom. So being stuck in a dark void with nothing to do is torture! I'll die of boredom! Wait, I'm already dead. Does that mean if I die as a spirit I'll cease to exist? NOOOOO!

"Calm down, you're not in Hell and you're not going to stay here for very long." A gravelly old voice suddenly reassured me, surprising me a little.

I turned around and saw a kind-faced, frail looking, wrinkly old man. He wore a old, filthy robe and cloak. He also carried a big cane. I honestly thought he looked like a combination of a begger and a village elder. The kind, wise one. Not the arrogant, prideful, grouchy, jackasses. The first one I like.

The old man gave a small amused laugh and raised his hand, that wasn't holding a cane, up in peace. "Sorry to startle you. I just thought I let you know I'm here before you have a panic attack." The old man apologized

I let out a laugh and said "Oh no! It's quite alright. I'm just glad I'm not alone in... whatever this place is." I looked around again to see if there are more people but found none. "Where am I anyway?" I asked. It's not Heaven that's for sure, but the old man said it's not Hell either. Even if I view it otherwise. But it won't matter now, even if I am curious. He also said I won't be here for long, so I'm happy.

'Wait, how does he know I won't be here for long?' I realized. Is he some sort of judge determining whether or not I'll be sent to Heaven?

The old man let out a small laugh "No. I'm not a Judge, nor any Deity."

'Shit, can he read minds?!' I thought

"But as to where you are, you're at Limbo." The old man continued on, most likely ignoring what I'm thinking. I pouted and puffed out my cheeks. How rude! Wait, did he say...

"Limbo! I can't be! I mean I know I'm dead but I don't feel lost!" I whined

The old man sighed "You're not sent here because you're lost. You're here because you're chosen to go on the next great adventure."

'Did he just make a Harry Potter reference?' was my first thought 'WOOHOO! ADVENTURE!' was my second thought.

"Before you get too excited. I need to let you know not everything is free." The old man said turning from amusement to serious

Seeing this, I lost my smile and turned serious "What kind of price?" I warily asked

It was silent for awhile, as the old man stares at me judging. The tension increases making me very uncomfortable, but I refuse to wither. Finally the old man, seemed to find what he was looking for, nodded and answered "I need you to make a difference."

I was stumped. "Make a difference?"

The old man nodded

"What does that mean? Make what difference?" I asked feeling curious

"You aren't ready for that answer at the moment." The old man responded

I wanted to get more answers but I know a situation where you just don't make demands. That, and I don't have any blackmail on the guy I just met.

I sighed "Alright fair enough. But that doesn't explain who you are?" If I can't get anymore information, I should at least know the name of my... What do I call him? Either way I get the feeling I'll see a lot of him later. If he and I are going to work together on whatever comes next, I should at least know his name.

The old man then tried to look mysterious and answered "I am called a lot of things my dear. A benefactor, a guardian, a mentor, and was even called a tutorial guide at one point."

'A tutorial guide?' I thought, trying not to laugh. I guess it makes sense since he reminds me of a introduction character you sometimes see in video games.

But that answer doesn't satisfy me "I'm not asking about your title. I'm asking about your name." I probed more.

"Who I am is no importance." The old man insisted

I frowned "It is to me, since I know this won't be the last time I see you."

The old man sighed "Alright, but I must warn you my name is difficult to pronounce."

"Try me." Challenge accepted!

"My name's...[gibberish]" the old man introduced himself.

"Huh?" I let out stupefied.

The old rolled his eyes "Just call me Old Man" he grumbled

Well I guess until I pronounce his name right, I get call him Old Man.

I sighed "Alright, you win." I never met anyone who I can't mess with or troll in a long time, well except maybe Boss in a few occasions. "So... When do we start!" I chirped, smiling in full force, feeling both determined and excited to face the unknown

The Old Man smiled slightly at this, looking both pleased and amused. "It's good to see someone eager and determined. Usually people in your position would be terrified."

I scoffed "Well... Unlike them I'm not most people. I live for fun!"

"I thought you live to save lives considering your profession as a doctor."

"That too!"

The Old Man laughed "Very well" he then tapped his can on the 'ground'. As the tap echoed around the dark void, a misty light suddenly appeared surrounding us, along with bubbly like vortexes.

I was at awe at the extraordinary occurrences around us, that I didn't notice that the Old Man raised his hand out to me until he coughed breaking me out of my astonished state.

"Time to go. Although I must warn you, there is a chance that you'll die again if you don't tread carefully. Especially in this particular universe we're going. Are you sure you want to go through the possibility of dying again and face the pain of losing whatever precious people you earn along your journey?" The Old Man asked giving me the option to back down.

Well... Not in a million years Old Man! "Life is about taking risks, and I am willing to take it!" I chirped grabbing the Old Man's hand and drove towards one of the bubbly vortexes.

"W-wait!"

Too late I went through.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well there you have it. The start of her journey begins. I will tell you that I made a character like her in my first fanfic before I decided to make a original story out of a few of my OCs. You can guess who it, in fact one of the names in the poll left a huge hint. So what did you think about her? Does the Old Man have other motives?**

 **Poll's still open**

 **Results for the name so far:**

 **Kouzai**

 **Mao**

 **Tsubasa**

 **Chisa**

 **Takara (1)**

 **Kuri**

 **Naegi**

 **Yuri (1)**

 **Wakana**

 **Sayaka**

 **Rio**

 **Miyu**

 **Kumiko**

 **Kimiko**

 **Kaoru**

 **Hikaru (1)**

 **Hatsune**

 **Results for if I should let my SI OC's Bodyguard/Assassin follow her? (They won't meet until later. Hint: They are not the Old Man):**

 **Yes (1)**

 **No**


	3. Author's Note

**Thank you all for voting. The name Yuri is the winner. SI-OC I hereby dub thee Uchiha Yuri! Her bodyguard/assassin from her old life will appear but not until much later. I will make a poll involving them but not until much later. Now there's a poll about which type of AU you want or no AU.**

 **AU choices:**

 **Time Travel (later in the story)**

 **Soulmate AU (you're going to have to specify what kind of Soulmate AU you want)**

 **A Clan allegiance to another Village (Ex: Instead of a Coup the Uchiha's reside in another village)**

 **A Characters allegiance to another Village (Ex: The kidnapping of Hinata was successful and she became a Kumo shinobi or the kidnapping was Semi-successful and she became loyal to another or Hanabi gets kidnapped instead)**

 **A character Raised in the summoning realm AU**

 **Raising a Canon and/or OC character(s) (or maybe make them a minion)**

 **Neglect AU**

 **(insert character/Village/Clan name here)!Evil AU**

 **Gamer AU**

 **jinchuuriki AU (A Bijuu in a different vessel)**

 **No AU**

 **Missing-nin!AU**

 **Dark!AU (EX: kill Sasuke after he betrays the Konoha and possibly earn a certain someone's hatred)**

 **OCC!Canon Character AU (Dark!Naruto (maybe not evil), Good!Orochimaru)**

 **Betrayal!AU (ex: you know in a few fanfics where something happened and everyone suddenly hated Sakura even though she didn't do anything wrong)**

 **Bijuu can turn human AU (either willingly or unwillingly like that fanfic where a kyuubi-turned-human became Naruto's brother)**

 **Certain-dead-characters-are-alive!AU.**

 **Extra/New Sibling AU**


End file.
